Of Ancient Blood
by Mantichorus
Summary: PG due to limited bad language. It is discovered that there may still be a Cetra alive, and that he may be related to Aeris. Once again, everything points to Nibelheim... COMPLETED. R
1. Discovery

_A/N: Well, here it is—'Of Ancient Blood' proper. Sorry to all of you who read my rant on the preview. I'll not do it again, promise. The next chapter should be up either Friday the 12th of March, or Monday the 15th, depending on my speed of writing…_

_Disclaimer: All characters, places, monsters and equipment are the property of Square-Enix; they wouldn't sell them to me. Just as well, really…_

****

**Of Ancient Blood.**

****

It had all started very innocently, in Nanaki's eyes. But to see Vincent in such a state…

Three days earlier… 

"Huh? Hey, Vincent! I think there's another Cetra out there somewhere!"

Vincent looked up from the tome he was reading, and glanced across at the Cosmo. "Why is that?"

"Well," Nanaki said, perching precariously on a stool, staring intently into one of Cosmo Canyon's book of records "According to this, Ilfalna, you know, Aeris' mother? Apparently, she had a twin brother, but he disappeared shortly after birth…"

"Nanaki. I respect you, and am grateful for you letting me stay here, but… The child could be dead by now. And even if he isn't, that leaves us the whole Planet to search." Vincent shook his head. "I doubt that even Cloud would have the tenacity to attempt what you are suggesting."

"It's easier than that. In my grandfather's diary, it says about a Cetra child being taken to Nibelheim, due to some prophecy."

"Nibelheim? Why does everything lead back there?" Vincent sighed, "What prophecy?"

"Oh, you know the kind of thing. 'Catastrophe from the skies raises… Child born of Catastrophe… Child tries to destroy Planet… A child born of human and Cetra… Evil Child kills Good Child… Child of Evil Child cuts Evil Child down… Aided by one from Wutai, defender of Cosmo Canyon and an exiled Cetra…' Apocalyptic, but familiar…" Nanaki smiled meekly.

"Jenova, Sephiroth, Sephiroth summons Meteor, Aeris…" Vincent frowned, " 'Child of Evil Child'? Oh, wait. Cloud was a Sephiroth 'Clone'. A clone is pretty close to a child. 'Exiled Cetra'?" Nanaki smiled to himself. By reading the prophecy out loud he had gained Vincent's interest. "To get to the bottom of this we shall have to visit Nibelheim, Nanaki." Vincent announced.

"Uh-huh. Just let me get my stuff…" Nanaki slinked off, smirking to himself.

*** * * * ***

Vincent watched the Red Cosmo wander off to his abode in Cosmo Canyon, and shook his head. It had been clear to him that Nanaki had wanted to look for the child from the beginning. Normally he would have steered clear of it, but… Nibelheim. He did not believe in coincidences. Had no use for them. So… 

He shook his head to clear it, and checked his Outsider and Mystile. Only the low level materia he'd been levelling up recently… He'd upgrade to his Mastered materia, and the Death Penalty. He had a feeling he would need all the help he could get. Glancing subconsciously at his Peace Ring, he moved towards the stairs up from the Canyon's library, and his own chambers.  

*** * * * ***

"Well? Are you ready now?" Vincent queried the Red Cosmo, holding Nemesis' reins in his hands. The Black Chocobo seemed eager to be off.

"Yes, yes… Curative items, offensive materia, best weapon, good armour and accessory… We've got enough to last us several weeks." Nanaki mused.

"We'll reach Nibelheim tomorrow morning." Vincent stated. "Do you want to set up camp en route, or keep going through out the night?"

"We could stop for a while after we've crossed the ford." Nanaki suggested.

"Agreed." Vincent nodded. He leapt on to the back of his Chocobo in one fluid movement. "You coming?"

Nanaki sighed. "I just hope I don't slide off like last time…"

*** * * * ***

"We're there." Vincent stated, pulling the Chocobo to a halt. Nanaki peered over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was the ford, straight ahead.

"There's a hillock just across from here. Our campsite?" Nanaki asked.

"Yes. It'll do perfectly." Vincent said with a smile. "He-yah!" He cried, rushing Nemesis across the water. The Chocobo whistled shrilly as it raced across the small river. Vincent silently guided her to the place he and Nanaki had chosen for a camp. "Whoa." Vincent said quietly, pulling back gently on the reins. The Chocobo slowed to a trot, before coming to a stop. 

"You really do have a way with her." Nanaki commented, hopping down to the ground. 

"A gift…" Vincent started to say, when he paused.

"What is it?" Nanaki asked, already knowing the answer.

"We're being watched…" Vincent said, his voice barely more than a whisper. More loudly, he said. "It was nothing. Just my imagination. Let's set-up camp." Nanaki nodded. He recognised the tactic—let a stalker get over confident, until he is within striking distance, and then…

…No mercy.

*** * * * ***

The tent had been set-up without incident, as had the campfire been started. 'Perhaps,' Nanaki thought optimistically, 'whatever it was has decided not to tangle with us because it has seen us fighting before…' No sooner had he prepared to voice it to Vincent, there was a roar, accompanied by two howls. 

"A Valron!" Nanaki shouted, recognising the roar from when his mother had taken him hunting one time.

"Don't forget the Nibel Wolves." Vincent warned. Although the Valron was the more dangerous of the enemies, you would pay if you just dismissed the others. "I'LL take the Valron." He said, vaulting over the hillock. Nanaki followed him, and saw the Valron winging it's way towards them, with a wolf at each wing. A pure, glowing white bullet shot from the Death Penalty. Nanaki remembered that Vincent had Mastered Alexander and Elemental materias co-joined within the shotgun. The bullet impacted with the Valron's cranium. With a scream of pain, it crashed into the floor, as it's life ebbed away. It distracted the wolves for only a couple seconds, but that was all Nanaki needed. Staring upwards, he mouthed the words of a spell, the magical energy building around him until he could stand it no longer.

"Comet 2!!!" he screamed, releasing the spell. Before the monsters hurtling towards them could even look up, they were bombarded with miniature asteroids, striking them without conscience. They howled in pain before falling silent amongst the barrage. Once it had stopped, there was a small crater were the wolves had been.

"Well…" said Vincent, "We should have no more disturbances for the night…" 

AN: Thanks to Xeledra for giving me a much-deserved ticking off. The 'rant', as it is saved, was just me throwing a tantrum. _ Sorry, everyone! 

_Vincent saying he respects Nanaki and is grateful is just because Vincent's a mild mannered and polite chap… Unlike me, it would seem._

_The Cloud remark? Would YOU search the whole world to try to find someone who might not be still alive? His opinion changes as soon as he knows where to start looking, as any normal person would. __{Vincent: Me, normal? __I do believe I resent what you are implying, Mantichorus…} Hardcore Vincent fans: That was a joke- not a good one, I'll admit…_

_What's more— Nibelheim. As Vincent said, everything leads back there. Some questions are not raised or answered in the game- who owned the mansion before the ShinRa? All I'll say is that it would be the place to start looking._

_ In the next chapters, expect a portly Tifa, a reference to two different Fanfics (including one not my own!), people with the same first names as Batman's parents, and the identity of the lost Cetra. Wait a minute…  _ D'oh! Just gave away a clue, there…_


	2. A different kind of 'Reunion'

_A/N: Second chapter up! And on time too! Woo, am I good, or am I… not? Anyway, this is the chapter with the portly Tifa… Read and review! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven and everything about it is Square-Enix's. I'm just doing this to annoy them… _

"It's no good," Cloud sighed. "He's just not eating."

"Is it anything to worry about?" Tifa asked. "Didn't I hear somewhere that SOLDIERs didn't have to eat as much as normal people?"

"Yes, I've heard that, too…" Nanaki nodded, "And Hojo probably used Vincent as a test bed for the techniques he later used on the members of SOLDIER."

Two days earlier… 

"Lemme down, lemme down, lemme down, lemme down, lemme down…"

"Shut up." Cloud said through gritted teeth. "And stop kicking me!" The small child complied, and obviously to Cloud, had started sulking.

"Mornin'." One townsperson said with a wave. Cloud nodded in reply, before taking the child off his shoulder, and placing him on a bench. Cloud raised one foot onto the bench, and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Cole, how many times do I have to tell ya? Don't go climbing the mountain. You know it would upset everyone if a monster got ya."

The young boy shook his head. "Ha! I could take on any of those monsters any day, Mr. Strife."

Cloud chuckled, and shook his head. "That may be, but if I catch you 'round there again, the monsters will be the least of your worries…"

"You mean…"

"Yup. I'll tell your mom."

"Hey, no fair! No fair!"

"Sorry bud, but it's for your own good."

"Humph!" With that Cole got up and walked towards his house. Cloud shook his head in amusement. That kid reminded him of what he was like as a child. One of the best parts of the defeat of ShinRa, from Cloud's somewhat self-centred point of view, was that normal people had returned to Nibelheim, so it wasn't just populated by ShinRa staff covering up that Sephiroth had burnt the place down. Cloud was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a Chocobo. He frowned. He was sure that Midas was securely tied up, but that was behind his home. The sound he could hear was from the town's entrance. He turned and looked.

"Vincent! Red!" he cried, recognising his friends. He bounded over to Nemesis, Vincent's Chocobo. "How are you guys? What're you doin' here?"

"One at a time." Nanaki smiled, jumping down from the back of the Chocobo. "It's good to see you again, Cloud."

"Yes, it is." Vincent said dismounting, "Even though you didn't refer to Nanaki by his name…" he said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry Nanaki. Guess old habits die hard, huh?" Cloud grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Nanaki smiled. "I don't. Vincent, believe it or not, was teasing you." Cloud raised an eyebrow at the quiet man questionably, until he noticed the smirk.

"Heh. I didn't think I'd live to see the day when Vincent cracked a joke…" Cloud trailed off. "Oh! Yeah! Where are my manners? Would you like to come 'cross to mine and Tifa's for a while, have a drink or something?" The two travellers glanced at each other.

"It can't hurt." Nanaki said. "Besides, I'm sure that the happy couple would be interested…"

"Indeed. Very well, then..." Vincent said with aplomb. "We would be honoured to comply with your offer of hospitality to two weary travellers."

Cloud glanced at Nanaki. "Vincent showing off a sense of humour? This'll take some getting used to." As they started towards the Strife residence, Cloud stopped abruptly and grinned guiltily. "Ohh, yeahhh. Uh, guys, I, uh, that is to say that, um…" He then blushed and grinned like a naughty schoolboy. "You'll be in for a surprise, cos, well, we haven't told anyone yet…"

"What?" asked Nanaki, grinning despite himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vincent said rolling his eyes, "They married a few months back… Obviously, Cloud here has made Tifa 'with child', as it were."

"… Damn. You ARE good. Ever considered being a detective?" Cloud asked, taken aback by Vincent's swift deduction.

*** * * * ***

"Tifa!!! We got guests! An' one of 'em figured out your 'condition'!" Cloud called.

"Who is it?" Tifa asked as she carefully climbed down the stairs. When she saw whom it was, her eyes lit up. Vincent and Nanaki gave her a nod of greeting. "Vincent! Nanaki! Oh my God, how are you guys? It's been so long! …Why've you come to Nibelheim?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. 

"Hey, Teef, they just got into town. I think they could do with a break." Cloud turned to them. "Anything happen on your way here?"

"Not much," Vincent sighed. "We were attacked by a Valron and a pair of Nibel Wolves last night, but we easily defeated them."

"Uh-huh." Cloud said, with a lop-sided grin.  "What does everyone want to drink? My call."

"I NEED a coffee." Tifa smiled shakily. "Oh. Thank you." She said, as Vincent carefully helped her down the last few steps.

"A saucer of water is all I ask," Nanaki smirked.

"…I think I'll have a coffee too, if it's no trouble." Vincent stated simply.

"No prob'." Cloud nodded. "Three coffees and one saucer of water, yeah? I'll just put the kettle on." Cloud disappeared into the kitchen. 

Tifa eased herself into a chair. Nanaki spoke up. "When are you due?"

"Not for a while, yet… Are you gonna wait until Cloud's back before saying why you've come?" She asked tentatively.

"Can't we just have come to see our friends?" Vincent asked. "But no, you are right. There is a deeper reason as to why we've come. And we might as well wait until Cloud has returned before explaining…"

Tifa nodded understandably. "Don't you ever get tired of being so mysterious, Vincent?" she sighed wearily.

*** * * * ***

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Cloud exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I assure you we are not." Vincent replied calmly.

"All the evidence points to a Cetra having been brought to Nibelheim." Nanaki said evenly.

"Um, I don't know if either of you has thought of this yet, but…" Tifa bit her lip. "What if whoever it was, was killed by Sephiroth when he set the town ablaze?"

"Hey, she's gotta point…" Cloud agreed. "Sephiroth DID kill a lot of people when he burnt this place to the ground…"

Vincent looked thoughtful. "If I remember correctly… Our first time at the Northern Crater… Your flashback…" He looked up. "The mansion. It wasn't touched by the flames…"

Cloud blinked. "Yeah. Uh, no. It wasn't…"

"So then; that is where we will start." Nanaki stated.

"I'll help out." Cloud said simply. Noticing his friend's looks, he said: "Hey, you'll need an extra pair of hands. The mansion's just as full of monsters as ever."

"Very well." Vincent sighed. "You may… 'Tag' along, if you wish."

A/N: Woo! Chapter two done. ^_^ I'm expecting this to take about four, possibly five, chapters over all, with an extra one at the end, in which I'll drop a few hints as to what's coming next.

_Yup, Tifa being 'portly' is just as Cloud's gotten her pregnant… Anyway, sorry that this was so dialogue intensive, but I think it was needed to explain exactly what was going on. Sure, I could've just dropped a line in about Cloud meeting them at Nibelheim, but I would have found that too glib. Cloud and Tifa have been added for two main reasons: 1- this is Nibelheim. If anybody from AVALANCHE could help out Vincent and Nanaki, it would be them. And 2- I realised that only two onscreen characters couldn't carry this fic all on their own, and I needed some dialogue from someone who would help out Vincent and Nanaki who could give extra info on the mansion…_

_The identity of the mansion's previous owners will be revealed in the next chapter, or the one after. I'm just spacing this as it comes to me. I honestly was hoping to get them into the mansion by now…_

_Sorry. Went off on a ramble. Still to come- the reference to two other Fanfics, the people with the same first names as Batman's parents (who owned the mansion…) and the location of the last Cetra! Can you afford to miss out? Huh? Can ya? You CAN? Ah, well. Please yourselves… R&R on your way out, please._


	3. Revelations

_A/N: Third chapter. And I have, at the last count, seven reviews!!! ^_^ I'm so happy! (I know. It's slightly pathetic…)___

_Anyway- I originally had two stories that I would have mentioned at the end of this chapter (one is essential to the story- the other is just a recommendation). But now, I have three stories to mention! Yep, everything's coming up Mantichorus…_

_In this chapter expect psychokinetic abilities, a secret room, and some battling! _

_Secondary post addition: Disclaimer: Ah dinnae own Final Fantasy Seven! D'ye think Ah'd be doin' this if Ah did? (Translation: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven! Do you think I would be doing this if I did?)_

Cloud cursed as the Jersey struck him. "Ah! Bastard."

"Now, Vincent! Use Trine!" Nanaki yelled above the din of battle.

Vincent nodded, and started mouthing the Ancient words of power. The Enemy Skill materia was Mastered, and Vincent had carried it since the group had first reached Rocket Town- his familiarity with the materia, and that spell in particular, meant that it was cast within seconds. "Trine!!!" The electrical pyramid struck all three of the monsters. With a scream, their spirit energy returned to the Lifestream. 

Cloud frowned. "Was it just me, or were they more powerful than the last time we fought 'em?"

"Attack wise, yes. HP wise, no." Vincent smirked, checking his gun. "No doubt affected by the residue of Mako energy left when the Lifestream combated Meteor. Increased fighting potential is always in direct opposition to the environment increasing in hostility." The ex-Turk paused. "That's from one of Professor Gast's reports by the way…"

"Hmm. I think I read that report…" Nanaki nodded sagely.

"C'mon." Cloud said. "The sooner we find what we're looking for, the sooner we can leave."

"Indeed. You and I have one MAJOR thing in common Cloud- neither of us have any fond memories of this place…" Vincent sighed.

"Come along, you two." Nanaki smiled fondly. "Like Cloud said, the sooner we find what we're after, the sooner we may leave."

Cloud shook his head. "We don't even know if what we're looking for is here." 

*** * * * ***

"In the words of Cid, 'Fuck! What a creepy looking bastard!'" Nanaki grimaced, as a Ying/Yang rose from the ground in front of them.

"I hate these things…" Cloud muttered. "SLASH ALL!!!" he cried, his blade cutting through both parts of the monster. Part of it yelped at the pain, while the other giggled happily.

Vincent's eyes flashed crimson. "Stand back! I'll summon the Tera Dragon!" Cloud and Nanaki glanced at each other, and then nodded. They fell into step next to Vincent as he finished mouthing the spell. "Bahamut ZERO, I summon thee. Tera Flare!!!" As he said the words, an aura surrounded him, and spheres of magic flew from the ground and fused with him. The Ying/Yang blinked blankly as the three heroes disappeared into a different dimension. 

High above, in the depths of Outer Space, Bahamut ZERO heard the call. Flying on the solar breezes, the Grandfather of the Dragons majestically glided into the Planet's orbit. Detecting the spot of his prey, he reared himself to his full height, spreading his insect-like wings to their fullest. Collecting a ball of pure kinetic energy into his mouth, he fired it straight at the ground below in the form of a beam. As it reached the mansion, a portal opened, venting it directly to the basement. The Ying/Yang screamed in pain as it's form was torn apart by the powerful attack. The three members of AVALANCHE phased back in. Cloud glanced at his companions.

"You know… no matter how many times we do that, it still freaks me out. I mean where the hell is it that we go?"

Nanaki shook his head mirthfully, and then froze. "Behind us! Black bats!" he barked out, before charging at one, tearing it down with his fangs and claws. Cloud glared at one of the creatures, mouthing the words to a spell.

"Flare!!!" He commanded, and the bat was engulfed in the intense flame. "Two down!" he smirked at Vincent. The ex-Turk said nothing, but coolly closed one eye, and fired. The Holy bullet lit the cellar for a few seconds before impacting with the remaining Black Bat's chest. The monster cried out, and then fell to the floor.

"All down." Vincent said, satisfied with the end of the battle. "I just hope the others down here get the picture and leave us alone for a while…"

"If I remember correctly, the main library is just down here…" Nanaki said quietly.

"Yeah, let's get going." Cloud agreed with the Cosmo's unspoken suggestion. The trio of friends advanced cautiously towards the library. When they reached the door, Vincent gestured for Cloud and Nanaki to flank either side of the door. They nodded their understanding to him, and quietly took their positions. Raising his foot, Vincent kicked the door open, Death Penalty at the ready. 

"…It's clear." Vincent stated, after giving the room a quick once over. Nanaki and Cloud slipped in, with Cloud shutting the door behind them. Vincent glanced at him, and frowned. "If we are taken by surprise by an enemy, do you not think that the door being shut will seriously impede our retreat?"

Cloud shrugged. "Hey, we're AVALANCHE, remember? We should be able to take on anything that crosses us. Besides, last time we were here this place was free of monsters, and I didn't think we wanted some to sneak up behind us."

"Are humans always bickering like this?" Nanaki asked, with a hint of annoyance. The two humans looked at each other and realised that their bestial colleague was right- they were beginning to bicker.

"…Our apologies, Nanaki. Our dislike of this place has made us nervous, and so, more confrontational." Vincent sighed.

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure I understood that, but it sounds right." He then frowned. "Nanaki? I was here back along, and I checked out this area- all of the books are about the Jenova Project- and more specifically, Sephiroth. Vincent and Lucrecia aren't mentioned, and neither are me or Zack…"

"I knew it!" Vincent exclaimed, snapping his flesh and blood fingers in triumph. When he noticed that the others were staring at him, he coughed embarrassedly. "Sorry… but I thought that there was something wrong here. When I was here at the beginning of the Project, when Professor Gast was here… there was an extra room. A study- and the shelves were packed with local records. He always hid the entrance whenever he left, because he didn't trust Hojo… wisely enough, although I am loath to say it…" the brooding man trailed off.

Nanaki's face became one of confusion. "I was under the impression that there was no love lost between Hojo and you."

"…When I was growing up…" Vincent blinked back tears. "…I called him… 'Brother'…"

"WHAT?!" Cloud yelled. "He was your brother, and he still did all that stuff to you?! That… that…" Cloud's face was turning red in anger.

"…Understand. We are not related, as far as I am aware." Vincent started. "My parents were caught in the cross fire of a gang war when I was young. A member of SOLDIER found me sobbing between my parent's bodies, and took pity on me. He adopted me, and his wife and he brought me up alongside their own son…"

"…Who grew up to be Professor Hojo…" Nanaki said slowly, nodding his head as he did so.

"But still! You were his brother!" Cloud snarled, shaking his head in anger. "How…"

"…Cloud… Please… I forgave him long ago… Well… That night…" Vincent said calmly, trying to placate the other man.

"The cannon…" Cloud said with realisation. "That's why you said 'Rest in peace, Hojo.' wasn't it?"

Vincent nodded. "I am… sorry for keeping this secret for so long, but…"

Cloud shook his head, and exhaled. "Nah. I don't blame ya. I mean, I wouldn't exactly go about telling everyone Hojo was my brother, too, if I was in your situation." He paused. "…Any other revelations?"

Vincent thought for a while. "None that I know of… Only an idea, which has since been found false…" Cloud frowned at him, but didn't press him for details. If Vincent wanted to tell them, he would in his own time.

"So- this secret chamber… Was it off here, or the study at the back?" Nanaki asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"The back study." Vincent said with certainty. With trepidation, the group moved into the back. "…Cloud? Did you check back here, 'back along'?" Vincent asked.

The younger man shook his head. "No… I didn't thin—Hey, what's that?" He pointed to something on a shelf behind the desk. "Too much to hope for a secret switch, or control?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "I doubt it… While I'll admit Hojo was insane, I do not take him for a fool."

Nanaki nodded. "I agree with Vincent, Cloud. Hojo wouldn't have over-looked something so obvious… In fact…" He peered closer at the item. "…I would say it was an early dictation device. Magnetic tape based. Fascinating. I had thought they had gone out with the Ark…"

"Gast had one. No doubt Hojo either used it himself, or checked it for ideas. About Jenova, the Cetra, or the secret chamber…" Vincent informed them. 

"Let's check it out." Cloud said warily.

*** * * * ***

Tifa hummed the tune she'd heard being played on the Golden Saucer's Chocobo Square, whilst washing the dishes. She had wanted to go to the mansion with the guys, but Cloud told her it wouldn't be a good idea in 'her condition'. Vincent and Nanaki both agreed with him, and she had to admit, he did have a point. One thing had been bothering her, though. She was pretty sure she had heard her mother call the mansion by some, what she thought of at time, really nice name, but she couldn't remember what it was. It was starting to really bug her.

Then she remembered. 

The plate in her hands slipped from her grasp, and fell to the floor. Tifa didn't notice as she held her face in her hands, and her eyes defocused.

"Oh, no…" she gasped, her voice barely a whisper…

*** * * * ***

The recording finished. A common look was shared on the three companions faces- contempt. It was Cloud who broke the silence.

"That… whatever he… Hell, he ain't human…" he shook his head in disgust. 

Vincent shook his head. "Hojo… What were you thinking of…?"

"…One more thing Hojo must answer for in his next incarnation." Nanaki said gravely. "However, this has not helped us one bit…"

"…I… believe that it is over… there, somewhere." Vincent stated hesitantly, gesturing at a bookcase. "I am sorry that I cannot be more precise, but…"

"It's been a while." Cloud nodded understandably. "Hmm. Give me a hand moving this, will you Vincent?" The ex-Turk nodded compliantly, and braced his shoulder against the bookcase, while Cloud grabbed hold of the other end. "Push!" Cloud called out, and Vincent applied his weight against the bookcase, at the same time as Cloud pulled it. Slowly but surely, it moved, until… "Yargh! Vincent, stop pushing! My backs against the wall, here!"

"I'll pull you out." Nanaki chuckled, and took Cloud's left hand gently in his mouth, and tugged, until the swordsman had been pulled free. "Vincent, you'll have to push it the rest of the way yourself…" The gunslinger nodded, and his eyes went from their usual cool blue to their enraged crimson. Pulling on all of his daemon-born strength, Vincent pushed the heavy bookcase the rest of the distance.

"Done." He said simply, and rested against the wall, only… "…This is a door. How could Hojo have missed this?"

Cloud shrugged. "Well, he wasn't strong enough to push it outta the way, and he probably didn't see the point in having someone move it…"

"Or he DID find it, and hid it the last time he left here." Nanaki muttered. 

"A possibility…" Vincent nodded. He peered at the door. "Normal lock. If Hojo had found it, he almost certainly would have had an electronic lock fitted." 

"We should have brought Yuffie." Nanaki smirked. "But then, we weren't planning a 'breaking-and-entering', were we?"

"Easily solved," Cloud smiled. "Either me or Vincent attack it, or one of us blasts it with magic."

"No." Vincent said, shaking his head. "We may need this door to shut and stay shut." He paused. "… Stand back. This could go wrong."

"Huh? What could--?" Cloud started to ask, but it was clear Vincent was not paying attention, at least, not to Cloud. His eyes were wide and pupils dilated, making his whole eyes seem to be blood. The lock started to glow blood red, and then the sound of the door unlocking echoed in the heavy silence. Vincent's eyes returned to normal and he slumped backwards, sweat running down his forehead. This time, Cloud's eyes were wide. "Whoa. How did--?"

"I never knew you were--!" Nanaki excitedly began.

"Psychokinesis." Vincent said slowly and quietly, as if using the psychic ability had left him drained. "One of Hojo's… 'Gifts'… Haven't used it that much since that time you two awoke me…"

"So that's how you pulled the coffin lid back over you…" Nanaki nodded. "And your acrobatic feats! No wonder Yuffie said that even she couldn't match them--!"

"You must have had your suspicions." Vincent said simply to the Red Cosmo.

"Well… yes, but… I'm still surprised that you are." He agreed numbly. 

"C'mon guys." Cloud said impatiently. "We gotta find out about this lost Cetra, right?"

"Agreed. And time is of the essence." Nanaki sighed. "…Can we talk about your PK later, Vincent?" The ex-Turk nodded his approval. A long search ensued. Several times, one of them would give a cry of triumph, but then it was revealed it was not what they were looking for…

*** * * * ***

"C'mon… C'mon…" Tifa had made a mantra out of the words over the last few minutes, while she had been pacing, trying to contact the guys via PHS. She HAD to reach them… she had to…

*** * * * ***

Cloud pulled at a particularly stubborn book. "Come on, you…" He fell to muttering a few obscenities under his breath at the book, before it gave way, dumping the once leader of AVALANCHE unceremoniously on to the ground. "Oof!" He landed on his tailbone. "Oww…" He whinged, rubbing at the base of his spine.

"…Are you okay?" Nanaki asked, trying not to chuckle out loud at his friend's misfortune.

"Gah. Pratt-fall." Cloud muttered, wincing at the pain. "Give me a hand, will you, guys?" Vincent reached his right hand down, and pulled Cloud up. "Thanks…"

" 'Births, Deaths, Marriages and Adoptions, circa 2150-2199…' Well done, Cloud. I do believe this is it…" Nanaki nodded to himself.

"…Would it be registered, as your grandfather brought the child here himself?" Vincent asked.

"No doubt. That way it would be legalised. Grandfather's diary recorded everything having been done- adoption and having returned- by the fifth of December 2165… All we need to do, is find all dates from about two months prior, and look for adoptions…"

"…Then we should have our lost Cetra." Cloud finished. "Let's have a looksie… 'Sixth October… Death of… Ninth October… Birth of Eli Strife'- my dad… 'Thirteenth October'… Hey, Vincent. You never said you were born in Nibelheim."

"I… never knew I was…" Vincent frowned. 

"Yeah, it's right here. Okay, next entry…" Cloud paused, and his eyes widened. "…W-what the… N-Nanaki!"

"What?" The Cosmo asked, and peered in the book. His eyes also widened. "Holy." He whispered. He looked up at Vincent, before reading aloud from the book. " 'Twenty-sixth of October… Death of Vincent Valentine, aged thirteen days…'" Vincent stared silently, eyes wide, jaw slackening, as Nanaki read on. " 'Thirty-first of October… Request for adoption by Thomas and Martha Valentine of one child, unnamed… Twentieth of November… All background checks for adoption passed… Child named--'"

"NO!!!" Vincent screamed, and smashed the book away with his claw, before turning into the Galian Beast, and burnt the book with his Beast Flare. "N-no…" He whispered as he returned to human form, and collapsed upon the floor.

_A/N: Why do I feel so bad? _

_The PK bit- well, Nanaki explained my evidence in the story…_

_Now- the references. The report found by the three friends is 'Anatomy of a Cetra', by Alan Bates. You may feel cheated by its absence from my fic, but it is under my favourite stories, if you do not wish to search for it (hell, if you don't want to read it, you don't have to… But I do recommend it on its strength as a fanfic, not just by the link between the fics). _

_The recommendations are for any of you who liked (or more likely, were intrigued) the idea of Vincent and Hojo being bros. The two fics are:_

_1. 'Why?' by yours truly. ^_^_

_2. And, 'The Ties That Bind', by GlitterDemon. _

_If you want the one that makes most linear sense (is a full-bodied story), read GlitterDemon's. If you want something melodramatic and slightly angsty, read mine._

_Longest chapter yet. Two more to go- first the aftermath of this chapter, then I'll reveal what I have in the pipeline for Vincent and buddies._

_If this has stirred any feelings in your heart, express them in your review. Thanks to all who have, and will, review. Oh, this chapter follows directly on from chapter two. No orientations- but for those of you who may be confused (and I wouldn't blame ya), this is two days before present. Next chapter will be the present- one whole day will not be covered. Apologies in advance. Also, sorry to those who found this a bit hard going- I feel for you. I can be not very coherent at times… Oh, yeah. R&R._

_P.S.- Secondary post here. GlitterDemon pointed out I had a 'there' instead of a 'their'. And Alan Bates pointed out that as it was a recording, they could hardly 'read' it! Sorry all! The next chapter may be sometime, as I have several pieces of coursework and Easter Break coming up, and my home computer is temperamental at the best of times…_

_And I'm not sure about my 'ideas' chapter, as I've noticed a flaw with the next one, which is part of the ongoing series… So THAT may not rear its head at all…_

_P.P.S- Sorry to say, but Easter hols start tomorrow, and I haven't been able to update this fic for a while… Sorry, but whichever of the Muses it was that was helping me through this seems to have gone on her break early. I promise to try and get the last chapter of the story up by Friday 23rd April. If I haven't, feel free to e-mail me about it, and tell me I've broken my promise… _ I'll feel so bad._


	4. Conclusion

A/N: I have returned.

As I expected, my computer decided not to work over Easter. Still isn't. Good ol' College computers! ^_^ (Yeah, this is being typed as per usual during a free period.)

Sorry to disappoint you all, but I WON'T be doing the 'what next' chapter. I'll just put down a couple ideas at the end. 

Read on, amigos.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven does not belong to me- not now and prob'ly not ever. 

Nanaki sighed and shook his head, causing his mane to sway from side to side. It was no use. Vincent just sat there in Cloud and Tifa's spare room, cross-legged on the bed, like he was in some kind of trance. He sighed again, and padded silently back towards the living room. There had to be something they could do…

*** * * * ***

Silence.

Silence and darkness.

Silence and darkness, until the sound of fingers rapping against an arm impatiently reached his ears. Vincent groaned and opened his eyes.

He didn't like what he saw.

There was some light; it was just an unnaturally dark light. He knew where he was. The depths of his subconscious. He looked at himself. As he expected he was wearing his Turk uniform. As always.

"Stand up, Valentine." A voice growled above his head. He slowly pulled himself to his feet. He knew whom, or more appropriately, what, it was that was talking to him.

"Chaos." He glared. That was it. He wasn't going to talk to the demon anymore than he had to.

Chaos scowled. "Grow up, Valentine. We expected better from you. Deities only know why…" Vincent risked a glance at the threshold of the 'light'. "Yes, we are here as a conclave." Chaos sighed irritably. Unfortunately, it was true. Death Gigas and Hellmasker kept appearing at the edge of his vision, before going again, Death Gigas rumbling to itself, and Hellmasker mumbling to itself, every now and again releasing a chuckle too alike to Hojo's for Vincent's nerves. Galian Beast was the only one that appeared to be paying attention—did this mean that the Beast was more intelligent than the two more humanoid monsters, or that if he made a wrong move, chaos had promised the Beast that it could feed on him? Vincent didn't know which was more disturbing.

"…You knew." Vincent accused, staring directly into Chaos' black orbs. The demon flinched slightly. It wasn't used to eye contact.

"Yes." It admitted eventually. "What? Did you expect an apology? If we had told you, you would not have believed us. You would have thought that we made up the girl being your niece, because it would make you feel worse for just watching as dear, dear Lucrieca's brat--"

"How dare you." Vincent hissed. "You have no right to speak her name, especially not in that snide tone!"

Chaos looked thoughtfully at him. "Perhaps… We may have underestimated you, Valentine." It paused. "They are concerned about your well being. The mortals and the Cosmo, we mean."  

Vincent blinked. "What are you up to?" He asked angrily.

"What?" Chaos sounded almost amused. It only fuelled Vincent's rage.

"You heard me. You're being… pleasant."

"Only relatively." Chaos sniffed disdainfully. "It does leave a sour taste in our mouth, but… needs must." It paused. "…'Ancient'." It sounded amused again. "Do you remember your words, Valentine? '…The Ancients… after a long time that is probably what others will come to call us… It's only a matter of time…' Well? Do you?"

"Yes… but… Why do you sound so amused at the Cetra being called 'Ancients'?"

Chaos laughed loudly and bitterly. "WE were old before this pretty planet of yours had even formed from its gas cloud. Calling the Cetra 'Ancients' in light of that, is just laughable."

"…You're insufferable. What the hell are you talking about?"

Chaos snorted. "Now we've OVER-estimated you, Valentine. It is of no concern of yours. Now—are you sulking, or are you trying something?"

Vincent shook his head wearily. "I-I've been trying to make contact with the Planet. Or the others in the Promised Land…"

"You fool, Valentine. You have the Deceiver's cells in your body. Jenova will try to prevent it, and they may not wish to communicate with you anyway." Chaos then smirked. "We could convince the others to hold a séance. Mind you, it would end messily—Hellmasker is too enthusiastic with that chainsaw of his…"

"You're deranged." Vincent said simply. "Look—I'm not asking for your help. Just don't be a hindrance.  And stop referring to yourself in the plural. It's starting to seriously vex me—" 

"Vincent?" A small voice asked confusedly.

"Who's--?" Vincent began.

"Gaia." Chaos answered bluntly. 

*** * * * ***

"…I tried to contact you…" Tifa said sadly, shaking her head.

"…The basement is shielded from radiation of all kinds. Even the radio waves used for PHS communication…" Nanaki sighed. "But we do appreciate it."

"…So, Nanaki... What was that fiasco about?" Cloud leaned against a doorframe and frowned.

"…I'm guessing that the original Vincent Valentine was born here in Nibelheim, October 13th 2165, but died 13 days later." Nanaki speculated. "It was shortly after that Grandfather arrived, with the Cetra child, who we know as Vincent Valentine. The couple that'd recently lost their own child, Thomas and Martha Valentine, decided to adopt him and successfully did so…"

"Yeah…" Tifa sniffed. "I, uh, remembered my mom saying to me once that, um, the ShinRa Mansion used to be known as the Valentine Mansion. That was why I tried to…"

"Hey, shh." Cloud said gently, and went and sat down beside her, and put his arms around her.

"I thought that it couldn't be a coincidence…" She sighed.

"It's not your fault." Nanaki reassured. "…Do you want to rest before I continue?" Tifa shook her head. "Very well. Anyway, sometime after adopting Vincent, they must have sold their mansion to the ShinRa, and moved to Midgar. Unfortunately, they were killed in a territory dispute between two gangs, and Vincent was taken in by Hojo's father, and raised as Hojo's brother."

"I still can't believe that. Poor Vincent…" Tifa sighed.

"Yeah. I feel as bad as hell for asking him to go to the City of the Ancients now…" Cloud sighed, then suddenly looked thoughtful. "I wonder what he's been doing…?" he mused.

"Meditation. There's no doubt about that." Nanaki stated. "It's just a question about whether it's normal meditation, or…"

"He could be doing a… Planet reading?" Tifa asked incredulously, straining to remember what the correct term was called.

"Possibly." Nanaki confirmed. "He could just be attempting to.  The fact that he hasn't tried before may make the Planet hostile towards him, as may the presence of his Jenova cells… As a matter of fact, the cells themselves could prevent the Planet from hearing him… This is all conjecture, of course. We won't actually know until Vincent talks to us again…"

"Should we contact the others?" Cloud asked. "Let them know what's happened."   

"We barely know ourselves." Nanaki muttered angrily, annoyed about the lack of help they could give their friend.

"Nanaki—be strong." Tifa said gently.

"I know, I know. But…" the Cosmo sighed. "If I hadn't found out about the lost Cetra, then…"

"We would be none the wiser about my origins." A familiar voice said calmly. The trio turned to see…

"Vincent. We didn't see you come in." Tifa said dumbfounded, wondering how long the ex-Turk gunslinger had been sitting on the stairs.

"…No-one ever does." Vincent replied coolly. 

"…How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thank you." AVALANCHE's most taciturn member answered. "May I have something to eat and drink, please? I wouldn't impose, but I haven't consumed anything in the last two days…"

*** * * ***

"So—the Planet did answer you?" Nanaki asked as Nemesis walked across the plains back to Cosmo Canyon.

"Eventually."  Vincent answered. "It had thought that Aeris was the last Cetra, and so was a little wary about answering. Jenova had blocked my life-signs from the Planet, so it presumed I was dead too."

"…How long had you been listening to us?"

"Long enough…"

"…For what?"

Vincent paused, bringing Nemesis to a halt as he did so. He turned and looked at Nanaki. "To know that I have friends more caring than I deserve..."

'No. You have the friends you deserve Vincent.' A voice rung in his head. 'No one ever has any different.' 

"…Vincent?" The ex-Turk became aware Nanaki was frowning concernedly at him.

"I'm… fine." Vincent paused. "Had you said something?"

"…Yes. I inferred in a Cid-like manner that you were not in full possession of your senses." Nanaki chortled. "Why did you not hear me?"

"Gaia." That was enough. Nanaki nodded understandingly, and Nemesis started walking again.

"So. What do we do now?" Nanaki asked, looking at the setting sun.

"What else?" Vincent shrugged. "We live."

A/N: Just met my deadline! ^_^ (C.f. Last chapter.)

This was a lot shorter than the last chapter, but…

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has and will review. I would like to know your best/worst moments of this story, so I can work on what needs improving in my writing style. Yeah, Vincent does seem OOC in the dialogue with Chaos, but, hey, it makes sense that he and Chaos wouldn't get along too well. I may do a story when they co-exist in a symbiotic relationship…

Anyway, my current ideas for FF7 fics are: one of the growing numbers of Vincent's days as a Turk fics, one of Vincent's days growing up (yeah, with big brother Hoj'!), or a story about what happened in that week when AVALANCHE were detained by the ShinRa (just after Cloud gave Sephiroth the Black materia…). My next planned serious fic is a one-shot that should be up in the next fortnight or so in the FF Crossovers section, when Vincent finds himself in the DC universe, meeting one inhabitant there with a similar problem to his… Best leave it there, as I don't want to give too much away.

Thanks for reading. Hope to see ya around again some day.

-Mantichorus.

"Endings are mixed blessings…" Dream of the Endless (AKA Morpheus, AKA The Sandman… You get the idea.)

Additional: The Sandman series is owned by Dc Comics and was created by Neil Gaiman. Hate to get into trouble over one little quote!

_NB- Sorry. It looks like I'm not gonna get that FF Crossover fic done in time. I can't say when it will be up, but if you were interested, just keep an eye on my profile._


End file.
